Cinderella Violinista
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Num baile com apresentações de orquestras, Schroeder conhece o amor de sua vida, mas à meia-noite, ela vai embora e deixa seu violino pra trás. A única chance de achá-la é se Schroeder descobrir quem é a dona do violino. SchroederxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Cinderella Violinista**

**Capítulo 1.**

Beethoven não é um gosto de música muito popular, mas tem alguns que gostam. E entre esses "alguns" está Schroeder. Mesmo estando mais velho, com uns 15 anos, ele ainda tocava piano (embora agora usasse um bem maor).

E Lucy ainda o incomodava se encostando no piano, mas como ele era muito maior, Schroeder não podia puxá-lo quando se sentia ofendido e nem derrubar Lucy no chão.

Entretanto, o incômodo por causa da Lucy diminuiu quando Schroeder começou a namorar. Ele nunca esperou que isso fosse acontecer, mas começou... e atualmente está muito feliz com ela.

A história começou quando Lucy foi à casa de Schroeder e, enquanto o observava tocar, notou ingressos sobre o piano.

**Lucy: ***analizando um dos ingressos* Você vai à um show hoje, Schroeder?

**Schroeder: ***parando de tocar* Amanhã! E não é um show, é um baile com orquestras! Cada uma delas faz sua apresentação e, depois que ela acaba, os integrantes podem dançar com as outras pessoas que vieram pra isso!

**Lucy: **E qual será a primeira orquestra a se apresentar?

**Schroeder: **A orquestra na qual faço parte! Será duas horas para cada uma! Aliás, pode levar os ingressos! É para o pessoal mesmo!

Lucy teve certeza ao notar os nomes de Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, Patty Pimentinha, etc... Mas também notou que nenhum dos ingressos tinha o seu nome.

**Lucy: **Por que nenhum dos ingressos tem o meu nome?

**Schroeder: ***sério* Poe que eu te daria um? Pra você tentar me agarrar depois que a minha orquestra terminar sua apresentação?

Lucy ficou tão irritada com isso que saiu da casa de Schroeder, com fumaça saíndo pelas ventas. Inclusive, quando chegou em casa, botou toda a raiva pra fora.

**Lucy: **aAAAAAAHHHHHH! SCHROEDER, VOCÊ É UM INSENSÍVEL!

**Voz: **Você já disse isso várias vezes, Lucy! Não precisa repetir!

No sofá da casa dos Van Pelt, tinha uma garota de cabelos negros como os de Lucy, mas compridos e escorridos, vestindo um boné jeans velho, uma camiseta listrada de rosa e azul, calça jeans e tênis rosa. Ela praticava violino, sem ligar para os surtos de sua prima Lucy.

**Lucy: ***irritada* POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PÁRA DE TOCAR ESSE VIOLINO, LUNA? VOCÊ E O SCHROEDER NÃO FAZEM OUTRA COISA EM VEZ DE TOCAR BEETHOVEN?

**Luna: **Você que não faz outra coisa senão irritar os outros! Aliás, eu preciso treinar pro baile amanhã! Minha orquestra é uma das primeiras a se apresentar!

Foi aí que Lucy teve uma ideia.

**Lucy: **Querida prima, você tem ingresso sobrando?

**Luna: ***parando de tocar, confusa* Tenho, estão sobre a mesa! Mas não falei nada porque achei que você não estaria interessada em ir!

**Lucy: ***sorriso maroto* Imagina! _Eu não posso perder a chance de ver Schroeder de smoking!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Na noite seguinte, era o baile, e Schroeder estava mais nervoso do que nunca. Já fazia tempo que ele tocava Beethoven, mas nunca na frente de uma plateia tão grande. No máximo, seus colegas de orquestra.

Por falar em seus colegas, o loiro aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada neles. Não costumava fazer isso durante os ensaios, pensava mais em praticar.

Foi aí que a viu.

Cabelos negros e compridos presos numa trança estilo indiana... corpo escultural num vestido preto e em cima de sapatos de salto da mesma cor... rosto delicado... e que estava na mesma orquestra que ele, segurando um violino.

Schroeder não sabia, mas aquela era Luna Van Pelt, a prima da escandalosa Lucy.

**Schroeder: ***sentindo seu coração acelerado* _Eu nunca me senti assim antes! Preciso falar com ela!_

Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, o apresentador anunciou a primeira orquestra e todo mundo teve que ir se ajeitar no palco. Por isso, Schroeder também não viu quando Luna estava conversando com seu pai antes de seguir os outros.

**Pai: **Não se esqueça, Luna: à meia-noite, nós teremos que ir embora às pressas pra outra festa!

**Luna: **Pode deixar, pai!

A primeira orquestra começou sua apresentação. Como Schroeder sabia de cor a ordem e o jeito de tocar das músicas, não precisava olhar para o maestro. No que ia adiantar? Apesar de seu corpo estar no teclado, sua cabeça estava em outra coisa: a linda violinista morena.

Na plateia, Charlie Brown e seus amigos dançavam no som da música, mas Lucy estava com os olhos vidrados em Schroeder.

**Lucy: ***babando* _Eu sabia: ele fica lindo de terno! Quando a apresentação acabar, eu tenho que dançar com ele!_

Quando a apresentação acabou depois de duas horas, Schroeder fugiu totalmente de Lucy e foi atrás de Luna. A encontrou saíndo do banheiro feminino, ainda com o violino na mão.

**Schroeder: ***tímido* Ahn... oi!

**Luna: **Oi!

**Schroeder: ***respirando fundo* Você... quer dançar?

Ele estendeu a mão e ela relutou um pouco, mas aceitou. Colocou o violino sobre uma cadeira perto deles e foi dançar. Nem precisaram conversar muito pra se entenderem, uma simples troca de olhar era suficiente.

Não demorou muito e logo aconteceu o primeiro beijo dos dois: um beijo tímido e um pouco inexperiente, já que nenhum deles tinha beijado antes.

Mas as 12 badaladas da meia-noite interromperam os dois, e Luna levou um susto.

**Luna: **ESSA NÃO, ESTOU ATRASADA!

Luna correu com tanta pressa que esqueceu o violino na cadeira. Schroeder, que estava confuso e com a mão nos lábios por causa do beijo, pegou o violino e notou um detalhe do braço dele: um sobrenome de família, que lhe causava arrepios.

**Schroeder: ***tremendo* _Van Pelt?_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Dias depois, na casa do Schroeder, Lucy apareceu para vê-lo e encostou-se em seu piano como sempre. Mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, foi Schroeder que tomou a palavra primeiro.

**Schroeder: ***sem olhar pra ela* Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

**Lucy: ***olhos brilhando* Pode! _Ai, meu Deus! Ele vai me chamar pra sair!_

**Schroeder: **Você toca violino?

Lucy quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Não era essa a pergunta que ela esperava! Mas, mesmo assim, respondeu:

**Lucy: **Um pouco!

Schroeder sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, mas manteve-se calmo. Levantou-se, pegou um violino (o mesmo que Luna tinha usado no baile) e o entregou à Lucy.

**Schroeder: **Então me mostre!

Lucy preparou-se para tocar o violino quando, de repente...

**Lucy: ***analizando-o* Ei, espera um pouco! Isso é um violino pra canhotos!

**Schroeder: **Eu sei!

**Lucy: **Por que você quer que eu toque um violino pra canhotos se eu sou destra?

Lucy notou que Schroeder ficou vermelho antes de responder a pergunta.

**Schroeder: ***sem graça* Bem... eu tenho que encontrar a dona dele! Eu não sei quem era, mas ela ficou comigo no baile de orquestras!

A cara de Lucy era uma mistura de surpresa e raiva: surpresa por Schroeder estar lhe contando algo tão íntimo e raiva por outra garota ter ficado com ele antes dela.

Entretanto, ao notar "Van Pelt" escrito no violino, abriu um sorriso malicioso. Talvez conseguisse convencer Schroeder que ele tinha ficado com ela no baile. Por isso começou a tocar violino.

Só havia um problema: como o violino era para canhotos, o som não saiu como Lucy esperava. Não só Schroeder não estava suportando como também o bairro todo. A prova disso foi Patty Pimentinha aparecendo na janela da casa.

**Patty: ***rindo* Você devia ser pega-ladrão, Lucy! Esse solo de violino assustou até os cachorros!

**Lucy: ***resmungando* Muito engraçado!

**Patty: **Aliás, sua prima perguntou por você! Eu disse à ela que você estava aqui!

Patty saiu dali e Lucy ficou surpresa, pois Luna jamais perguntou por ela antes. Não demorou muito e Luna logo apareceu, entrando na casa de Schroeder.

**Luna: **Oi Luna!

Antes que Lucy respondesse, Luna se encostou no piano ao lado dela.

**Lucy: **Você gosta de Beethoven? Por que se você vai ficar aqui, tem que gostar de Beethoven!

Luna virou-se e olhou discretamente para Schroeder, levando um susto.

**Schroeder: ***olhos arregalados* _Esse é o cara que ficou comigo no baile! Não acredito!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Lucy estranhou a cara assustada de Luna, mas antes que perguntasse o problema, ela perguntou primeiro:

**Luna: **Ele é o Schroeder, não é?

**Lucy: **Sim, o amante de Beethoven!

**Luna: ***desconfiada* Eu gosto de Beethoven! Mas e você? Sabe alguma coisa de Beethoven ou está aqui só por causa do rapaz que gosta de Beethoven?

**Schroeder: ***parando de tocar ao ouvir a pergunta* _Será interessante ouvir!_

As meninas se desencostaram do piano e continuaram a "discussão pacífica".

**Luna: **Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Beethoven? Sobre a vida dele, o que ele fazia, o nome de alguma música dele ou algo assim?

**Lucy: ***muda* _Agora ela me pegou!_

**Luna: **Você sabia, por exemplo, que num momento da vida dele o mesmo ficou surdo?

**Lucy: ***chocada* Surdo?

**Luna: **Sim! Mas isso não o impediu de continuar compondo! E essa é uma coisa que eu valorizo muito em Beethoven, pois mesmo surdo, ele seguiu em frente e fez músicas maravilhosas!

Enquanto escutava, Schroeder analizava a prima de Lucy: era muito bonita... e familiar. Ao ouvir a última frase, recordou uma curta conversa que teve no baile enquanto dançava com a "morena misteriosa".

* * *

**Schroeder: **Você gosta de Beethoven?

**Luna: **Sim, muito! Conheço todas as suas músicas! Mas gosto dele principalmente porque ele é um exemplo de superação!

**Schroeder: ***surpreso* Superação?

**Luna: **Sim! Numa época de sua vida, ele começou a perceber que estava perdendo a audição e pensou em se suicidar! Mas ele superou a doença e continuou a compor músicas por muito tempo! Sinto muito orgulho dele!

* * *

Demorou um pouco para as garotas perceberem que Schroeder estava escutando a conversa. Ele levantou-se novamente, pegou o violino e o estendeu, mas desta vez foi para Luna.

**Luna: ***surpresa* Huh? Você quer que eu toque?

Schroeder concordou com o rosto levemente corado. Foi aí que Lucy percebeu: ele tinha ficado com sua prima no baile e teve certeza disso quando ela tocou uma bela melodia no violino.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela aceitou o namoro da prima com seu "ex". Ainda ia na casa de Schroeder, mas para assistir o jovem casal tocando juntos.

No final, Luna era como se fosse uma "Cinderella Violinista".

FIM!


End file.
